


The Lost Weaboos

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus\Damara. Even when something is lost in translation a spark of blackrom can be formed.</p><p>Mindless smut. Should not be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Weaboos

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a long series of oneshots i will be doing shipping Cronus with every single pre-scratch troll. I have another idea for cronus\damara that does not involve any smut whatsoever that i may be posting after the entire thing is done.

After a long day of romantic failures, Cronus decided to spend some time on his own. He made his way to a corner of the dream bubbles modeled after Derse that he assumed no one else would be in. However, he was surprised to find that someone was already there. Damara leaned against the far wall, smoking a blunt and looking him up and down like he was an animal she was about to pounce on. 

“Well, hey there Damara. What’s shakin’?” he asked.

“ああ見える。それは処女だ。” she replied, never taking her eyes off him.  
“Oh, I see,” he said. “I haven’t seen you around these parts lately.”

“私を曲げ、お尻を私に性交。私はあなたのアジアの女子高生になるでしょう。誰も知りません。” Damara was smiling now. Cronus had the sinking suspicion he had done something wrong. 

“Right,” Cronus said, running his hands through his hair. “So, you doing anything la-”

“私は今半分にあなたが中断する可能性があり、愚かな処女” Damara pushed Cronus against the wall, practically spitting harsh syllables in his face. “あなたのような連中は壊れてとても簡単です”

“Whoa there, take it easy,” Cronus said. “Calm down.” Damara responded by pressing her lips against his, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“処女” Damara said, practically spitting it in his face. “それはあなたを非常に使いやすいだろう”

“I don’t know what you’re saying but I guess this works too,” Cronus said, shrugging. Damara responded by slamming him back into the wall and pulling her shirt up far enough to reveal her naked breasts.

“黙らせる” she replied. 

Cronus could only stare. He had only ever dreamed of seeing something like this before, and it was only now that he finally got his chance. As Cronus stood there and gawked at Damara’s impressive cup size, Damara grabbed Cronus’s hand and rested it on her left breast. She smirked at him, pushing his hand up against her nipple. Cronus squeezed, and all Damara could do was grin. 

Damara kissed him as Cronus’s other hand found her breast, and he idly played with her nipples as she smiled against his lips. Things were going better than expected for Cronus. Abruptly, she kicked him in the chest, and he smashed back against the wall and hit the floor. She stood over him, lifting her skirt to reveal flowered panties, and pressed the slit of her clothed nook against his lips. 

He sputtered and pulled away, but she cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Reluctantly, Cronus pressed his tongue against her folds, and she let out a small sound that was somewhere between a moan and a laugh. He opened his mouth and sucked on the folds of her nook, sliding her panties to the side and allowing his tongue to glide across the surface. Damara moaned and pressed against the back of his head, urging him on, pushing him deeper, until she finally snapped, drenching his face with dark red genetic fluids. 

Cronus sat back against the wall, trying to wipe off his face while Damara adjusted her skirt and slowly walked away, allowing the dream bubble to merge around her. “、処女をあなたの周りを参照してください”

A few weeks later, Damara found herself talking to Rose Lalonde for the second time in a row. Rose had been doing a psych study on all of the trolls in the dream bubble, and Damara was the first on her list. 

“By the way, you haven’t seen Cronus around, have you? He’s the one I’m going to study next,” Rose said.

“Not want. Talk about it,” Damara replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for damara's lines. If you re-translate them you will probably get the general idea but you also won't take this fic seriously because the translations will be so awful
> 
> but you can if you want to i guess, you're just going to get a lot of variations of damara calling cronus a virgin.


End file.
